Knuckles' Chaotix
|director = *Masahide Kobayashi *Atsuhiko Nakamura *Naohisa Nakazawa |productor = *Hiroshi Aso *Makoto Oshitani *Mike Larsen |artista = Takumi Miyake |diseñador = *Hiroshi Fukutsu *Keisuke Miura *Kenichi Ono |compositor = *Junko Shiratsu *Mariko Nanba |género = Plataformas |plataforma = Sega 32X |lanzamiento = * 20 de abril de 1995 * Junio de 1995 ''Computer and Videogames'' (Reino Unido) #163 * 21 de abril de 1995 * 15 de diciembre de 1995 |modo = 1-2 jugadores |clasificación = * ESRB * ELSPA * Sega * Tectoy |formato = Cartucho |controles = Controlador de videojuego |anterior = Sonic Drift 2 |posterior = Tails' Skypatrol }} es un videojuego de plataformas del año 1995 desarrollado y publicado por Sega para la Sega 32X. Es el único juego de Sonic lanzado para la 32X. El juego en lugar de tener a Sonic como protagonista, tiene a Knuckles the Echidna, también aparece un nuevo "Sistema Combi", que le permite al jugador utilizar 2 personajes al mismo tiempo, que están unidos por la fuerza del Ring Power. Este juego introduce a un grupo, más tarde llamados, Team Chaotix, compuesto por Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon y Charmy Bee. También incluye el breve regreso de Mighty the Armadillo. Historia La historia de ''Knuckles' Chaotix es diferente para Japón y los lanzamientos occidentales. Siendo completamente diferentes entre ellas Japón Una misteriosa isla se elevó desde el mar poco después de lo ocurrido en Sonic & Knuckles. El Dr. Eggman descubrió la isla, y encontró un misterioso anillo con inscripciones de una antigua civilización. Eggman pronto encontró otro antiguo anillo con aspecto similar al de los Super Rings de Angel Island ,que resultó ser el anillo que era utilizado por la antigua civilización. El misterioso espacio que creó el anillo se llenó con la energía creada por el pilar de la Master Emerald, que se cristalizo en los seis Chaos Rings. Después de este fenómeno, Eggman decidió continuar la investigación del anillo para descubrir los secretos de los anillos utilizados por Sonic y sus amigos. Inspirado, Eggman convirtió a la isla en un parque de atracciones que llamó Newtrogic High Zone, sirviendo como una fortaleza de alta tecnología. El cristalizó la energía en los artificiales Dark Rings potenciar sus máquinas y comenzó a desarrollar el Ring Power, que crearía una conexión espacio tiempo entre los anillos. Mighty the Armadillo, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile y Charmy Bee llegaron a la isla por diferentes motivos y terminaron capturados y puestos en la Combi Catcher por Eggman y Metal Sonic. Knuckles the Echidna, deduciendo que algo estaba ampliando el poder del pilar de la Master Emerald, también llego a la isla y se las arreglo para rescatar a Espio en el camino. Ellos se abren camino hasta la World Entrance donde encuentran a los demás y se ponen en marcha a detener a Eggman. Occidente La trama comienza el día anterior a la inauguración de Carnival Island, un enorme parque de diversiones con lo último en juegos de alta tecnología. Como guardián de la isla, el trabajo de Knuckles era asegurarse de que nada saliera mal antes del gran evento. Detrás de las escenas, sin embargo, el Dr. Robotnik estaba preparando un nuevo plan. Para alimentar su último dispositivo diabólico, Robotnik fue a Carnival Island para encontrar la Power Emerald que suministra electricidad a toda la isla, lo que encajaría perfectamente en su plan. Para asegurar aún más que Knuckles y sus amigos no interfirieran con sus planes, Robotnik usó su Combi Catcher para congelar a Mighty the Armadillo, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile y Charmy Bee en el tiempo. Cuando Knuckles regresó de patrullar el extremo lejano de la isla, encontró al Dr. Robotnik mientras estaba encarcelando a Espio the Chameleon en un Combi Catcher, y lo ahuyentó, salvándolo. Después de eso, Knuckles descubrió que podía rescatar a sus otros amigos uno por uno usando el Ring Power, un poder que mantiene a dos personas juntas como una banda de goma mágica. Knuckles entonces se puso en marcha con sus amigos para salvar a Carnival Island de Robotnik antes de la gran apertura de mañana. Jugabilidad thumb|260px|[[Mighty the Armadillo|Mighty y Heavy utilizando la fuerza del Ring Power.]] El objetivo principal del juego es idéntico respecto a los títulos anteriores de Sonic. El juego se lleva a cabo en el principal "Scenario Quest". El jugador debe terminar cada nivel en menos de diez minutos y derrotar a los Badniks del Dr. Robotnik en el camino. Los Rings aún constituyen la energía vital del jugador y se pueden recolectar para ingresar a etapas especiales, pero como el jugador tiene vidas ilimitadas, recolectar 100 o 200 Rings no le dará al jugador una vida extra a diferencia de otros juegos de Sonic. Los niveles se dividen en cinco zonas (llamadas "atracciones" en el juego), cada una de los cuales consta de cinco actos diferentes. Después de cada dos actos jugados, la hora del día cambiará (mañana, día, atardecer y noche). La hora del día afecta la ubicación de los enemigos y la dificultad del jefe. Al final del acto 5, el jugador se enfrenta al Dr. Robotnik en uno de sus robots. El cambio más fundamental en Knuckles' Chaotix consiste en la fuerza que une a los dos personajes llamada "Ring Power". En los juegos anteriores de Sonic, el modo de dos jugadores consistía en una carrera tradicional de pantalla dividida o en un modo cooperativo donde el segundo jugador controlaba a Miles "Tails" Prower. En este último caso, esto significaba que Tails podía moverse fuera de la pantalla y perderse por unos segundos hasta que regresara a Sonic. Sin embargo, en Knuckles' Chaotix, ambos jugadores están conectados en todo momento en una sola pantalla, por lo que ninguno de los jugadores actúa como la fuerza dominante para hacer avanzar el juego. Además de los movimientos de básicos y las habilidades individuales de cada personaje, hay nuevos movimientos que pueden ejecutarse con la fuerza de los Rings. Por ejemplo, el jugador 1 puede mantener su posición mientras el jugador 2 avanza y estira la banda para ganar velocidad. En medio del aire, la unión puede usarse para generar un impulso ascendente. Además, los jugadores pueden lanzarse unos contra otros hacia las plataformas o usar el botón de llamada para reunirse (a un costo de diez Rings, lo que significa que, por primera y única vez, el número de Rings podría descender por debajo de cero en un juego de Sonic). Si el contador de Rings llega a -99, el jugador será enviado de regreso a la Newtrogic High Zone. De manera similar, si el jugador es golpeado mientras no tiene Rings ni escudo, perderá a su compañero, o si no tiene a su compañero, también será enviado de regreso a Newtrogic High Zone. Objetos Items *Chaos Rings *Dark Ring *Giant Ring *Rings *Sphere *Item Box: **Change **Combine Ring **Grow **Invincibility **Power Sneakers **Shield **Shrink **Super Ring **Swap Aparatos y obstáculos *Goal Plate *Spikes *Springs Otros *Combi Catcher Personajes Este videojuego marca el debut del Team Chaotix. El equipo está formado por cinco miembros, incluyendo a Knuckles the Echidna. Los otros miembros son Mighty the Armadillo (que ya había aparecido en el juego de arcade ''SegaSonic the Hedgehog''), Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon y Charmy Bee. A diferencia de Espio que apareció como uno de los personajes jugables en Sonic the Fighters un año después, Vector y Charmy regresaron recién en año 2003 en el juego Sonic Heroes, y Mighty no regreso hasta el 2018 en el DLC Encore de Sonic Mania. Cada personaje tiene sus propias habilidades. Knuckles conserva las mismas habilidades que en ''Sonic & Knuckles'' (planear y escalar). Mighty es el personaje más parecido a Sonic: es el más rápido y de mayor salto y puede saltar de pared en pared. Espio no solo puede escalar en paredes, sino también en techos y en plena carrera ataca a los enemigos con su cuerno. Vector, al realizar un doble salto, realiza un pequeño deslizamiento en el aire en la dirección deseada, además posee una limitada habilidad de escalada. Charmy posee la habilidad de volar indefinidamente en cualquier dirección, pero no puede atacar a los enemigos. Además, también aparecerán los robots Heavy y Bomb. El primero es un personaje lento y torpe pero puede destruir a cualquier enemigo solo con tocarlo, mientras que el segundo es muy rápido, pero explosiona al ser atacado, dañando al personaje jugable. Personajes jugables Chaotix Los Mechanix de Robotnik Personajes no jugables *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose Antagonistas Enemigos Jefes *Jefe de Amazing Arena *Sub-jefe de Amazing Arena *Jefe de Botanic Base *Jefe de Marina Madness *Jefe de Speed Slider *Jefe de Techno Tower *Nivel 1 de World Entrance *Nivel 2 de World Entrance Zonas Knuckles' Chaotix consiste de 5 llamadas "atracciones", cada una dividida en 5 actos. Al final de cada quinto acto el jugador deberá enfrentarse a un jefe. Además existe un nivel de práctica y otro donde se debe enfrentar al jefe final. Amazing Arena es la única zona que contiene un sub-jefe. Las zonas son las siguientes: *'Isolated Island:' Un área aislada especial que se juega antes del juego principal para que los jugadores se familiaricen con los movimientos especiales únicos del juego. *'Botanic Base:' La atracción más natural de la isla es este invernadero gigante, lleno de árboles geométricamente extraños y una jungla con flora hostil. *'Speed Slider:' Una montaña rusa similar a Casino Night Zone y Carnival Night Zone, Speed Slider es la atracción más rápida de Knuckles' Chaotix. *'Amazing Arena:' Al comienzo de esta zona, el jugador está en la oscuridad, pero una vez que se pulsa el interruptor de la luz, Amazing Arena se vuelve brillante y colorida. Si el jugador no localiza este interruptor, la zona comienza de nuevo. *'Techno Tower:' Una torre de estilo futurista que el jugador debe escalar. En el acto 5, el jugador puede saltar en una máquina taladradora que penetra a través de paredes sólidas. *'Marina Madness:' Una atracción con temática de cruceros con una curiosa ausencia de agua. El jugador debe saltar de un barco a otro para completar este nivel. *'World Entrance:' Entre cada zona, el jugador visita la World Entrance. Aquí, uno puede elegir terminar el juego, seleccionar un nuevo compañero y/o elegir una nueva zona. También es donde se desarrolla la batalla con el jefe final. Bonus Stage en un Bonus Stage]] Se puede acceder al Bonus Stage recolectando veinte o más Rings y saltando a través de uno de los Giant Ring que se encuentran ocultos a lo largo de una zona. En el escenario, el personaje cae libremente en una larga espiral de Rings, power-ups y bloques, mientras que los Rings del jugador van descendiendo gradualmente hasta cero. La etapa finaliza cuando el número de Rings llega a cero o cuando el personaje alcanza un bloque que diga "Exit". Special Stage en un Special Stage]] En los Special Stages, el jugador mueve su personaje a través de un nivel 3D hexagonal y completamente renderizado para recolectar un conjunto específico de Blue Spheres. Los Rings funcionan como reloj y cuando el conteo llega a cero o el jugador se cae del nivel, este finaliza. Cuando se completa con éxito, el jugador recibe uno de los seis Chaos Rings. Al contrario de los juegos anteriores de la serie, la recopilación de todos los Chaos Rings no otorga poderes especiales al jugador. Solo se puede acceder a los Special Stages a través de un solo Giant Ring al final de cada zona, pero el jugador debe haber recolectado al menos cincuenta Rings ara que aparezca, similar al [[Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)|original Sonic the Hedgehog]] y ''Sonic the Hedgehog CD''. Recepción Knuckles' Chaotix recibió críticas mixtas y algo positivas de los críticos, y fue un fracaso comercial, principalmente debido a su disponibilidad limitada en la Sega 32X, que a su vez fue un sistema sin éxito, convirtiéndose en uno de los juegos de Sonic más oscuros en la historia de la serie, aunque fue el título más vendido lanzado en esa plataforma. Si bien fue elogiado por sus gráficos y música, muchos criticaron el diseño de niveles y la dificultad baja, y creyeron que Knuckles' Chaotix no llevó la potencia del hardware a la cima. Fue uno de los últimos "clásicos" juegos de plataformas de desplazamiento lateral en 2D de la franquicia antes de que la serie pasara a 3D con el lanzamiento de Sonic Adventure, en 1998. Next Generation sintió que el sistema de los anillos era tedioso y no era realmente innovador, Knuckles Chaotix. Next Generation. Imagine Media (6): 104. (Inglés). Junio 1995. lo llamó el defecto más grande de Knuckles' Chaotix, encontrándolo frustrante. El crítico que escribió la nota también describió que el sistema de los anillos era tan complicado que era comparable a jugar con las manos atadas. ProReview: Knuckles Chaotix. GamePro. IDG (81): 62. (Inglés). Junio 1995. En 2008, GamesRadar escribió que Knuckles' Chaotix era el mejor juego para la 32X y fue subestimado,Reparaz, Mikel (23 de febrero de 2008).The 10 worst consoles ever (Inglés). Gameradar+. Consultado el 19 de enero de 2019. Rudden, Dave (14 de agosto de 2014). 25 reasons we love the Sega Genesis, 25 years later (Inglés) . Gameradar+. Consultado el 19 de enero de 2019. aunque todavía consideraba que el juego era una "oportunidad desperdiciada". Roberts, David. 11 games that embody the spirit of the '90s (Inglés). Gameradar+. Consultado el 19 de enero de 2019. En el lanzamiento, Famicom Tsūshin calificó el juego con un 25 de 40. Elogió la nueva dimensión del juego sobre los de Mega Drive, al tener un segundo personaje, pero criticó cómo esto también ralentizó el juego. IGN ofreció sentimientos similares, admirando el intento de "dar vida a una serie que se estaba quedando sin vapor" y corregir el aspecto multijugador de Sonic the Hedgehog 2 y Sonic the Hedgehog 3 donde Tails siempre se perdería fuera de la pantalla, pero no le gustaba la naturaleza torpe de la física de los anillos del juego, y la falta de variación entre los actos de cada mundo. Gamesarefun lo llamó un juego tipo "o lo amas o lo odias", que sería divertido para los fanáticos de Sonic, pero probablemente asustaría a los casuales. Adaptación a los cómics Archie Comics público una adaptación del juego en Archie Knuckles' Chaotix. Aunque apenas está basado en el juego, con una nueva trama que incluyen personajes originales de Archie y los Chaos Rings son reemplazados por Power Gems. Es la primera aparición de todos los miembros del Team Chaotix en los cómics, incluyendo a Heavy y Bomb, que fueron re-diseñados completamente para el cómic. Curiosidades * Sonic y Tails tienen un cameo en el final bueno. Amy también aparece en el Sound Test mediante un código. * Este es el único juego que usa un sistema parcial de Rings y el segundo en usar centisegundos. El primero fue Sonic CD. * Este es el primer juego de Sonic en el que cada nivel tiene un modo de día/noche. El segundo fue Sonic Unleashed. * Los sprites de Sonic de Sonic Crackers fueron la base para los sprites de Mighty the Armadillo. * Cada personaje tiene una forma de ascender, a excepción de Heavy y Bomb, Knuckles y Vector pueden escalar, Espio puede pegarse a las paredes, Charmy puede volar y Mighty puede usar saltos de pared. * Este juego iba a ser incluido en Sonic Gems Collection, pero debido a la dificultad para emular la 32X no se incluyó. * El nivel en la portada Norteamérica, Europea y Brasileña es Speed Slider. * Un remix del tema de Isolated Island, Door into Summer se puede escuchar en Sonic Generations. * Si el jugador se queda quieto durante un minuto aparecerá Metal Sonic y atacará al jugador. *Este juego comparte similitudes con Sonic CD, ya que ambos juegos son para un periférico de la Sega Mega Drive y vienen siendo el único de la saga para dicho periférico, cada fase tiene 2 palabras y las 2 comienzan con la misma letra y ambos juegos cambian las Chaos Emeralds. *En el final malo del juego en los créditos aparece Metal Sonic quemando una ciudad. *Este juego, por palabras del mismo Takashi Iizuka, no forma parte del la cronología oficial, o más bien, fue quitado de la cronología. Por lo cual la primera aparición canónica del Team Chaotix sería en Sonic Heroes. Electronic Gaming Monthly (3 de febrero de 2004). Afterthoughts: SONIC HEROES - A candid chat with Sonic Team's lord of the rings.. (Inglés). Electronic Gaming Monthly. Archivado del original el 30 de marzo de 2004. **Sin embargo más tarde Iizuka implicó que los hechos de Knuckles Chaotix son canónicos. AAUK (Kevin Eva) (17 de agosto de 2015). Sega's Secret Sonic Bible that we'll probably never see "TO MARS!" (Inglés). Sonic Stadium Message Board. Consultado el 20 de agosto de 2015. Referencias Navegación en: Knuckles' Chaotix de: Knuckles' Chaotix fr: Knuckles' Chaotix pl: Knuckles' Chaotix Categoría:Knuckles' Chaotix Categoría:Juegos para la 32X Categoría:Juegos de Plataforma